Happy Valenklaine's Day 2020
by It'sNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: Welcome to my collection of one-shot stories written for the Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2020. It's time for some Klaine love, love, love.
1. Just the Two of Us

**Day 1: Just the Two of Us**

On the day Kurt and Blaine moved into their new apartment in New York, it rained. It never really poured or stormed, but a light, steady shower fell all day – the kind that is just enough to make things messy.

Kurt's practical side hated the rain. It snarled up the already disastrous Manhattan traffic. Sidewalks became splash zones, and Kurt learned the hard way to walk as close to the buildings as possible. Unexpected rain meant quick wardrobe changes, as boots were a must in order to spare the hem of his pants. Don't even get him started on what it did to his hair. Walking down a busy New York street with an umbrella should be an official Olympic sport, in his opinion.

Moving in the rain was a whole other level of misery. It was impossible to keep their boxes and belongings dry as they were loaded into their car and the moving van. The movers tracked wet footprints everywhere. Worst of all, every one of Kurt's hats were packed, so he'd been forced to wear a baseball hat that Blaine gave him. (Blaine was under strict instructions that any attempt to take a photo of Kurt in that monstrosity would result in Blaine spending their first night in the new place on the couch, alone.)

After a long, tiring day fraught with all of the misadventures that often befall a move, they were finally done. Yes, there was lots of unpacking still to do, but they'd unboxed enough of the essentials to eat some takeout, shower, and go to bed. As Kurt waited for Blaine to finish up in the bathroom, he looked around their new bedroom. Upon returning to New York after the wedding, they immediately decided to find a new place. The loft wasn't practical for them anymore, and it some unpleasant memories they were ready to leave behind. Blaine confessed one night that he felt like it was a constant reminder of failure – both his and theirs together. Kurt understood, feeling that way to some extent himself, but he told Blaine to think of it as an experiment from which they had learned what _not_ to do. Now they knew better.

Still, a change of scene was more than welcomed.

Their new home was smaller, but in a nicer neighborhood (Burt was happy to have them out of Bushwick, for sure). It had amazing amenities such as doors and actual separate rooms. Most of all, it was something they picked out _together_, and that made a world of difference.

The steady rain continued, pattering on the glass in a strangely consistent beat. The romantic side of Kurt loved the rain. When he was little, he loved cuddling under a blanket with his stuffed animals or drinking hot cocoa with his dad when it was dreary outside. In high school, he found that cuddling with Blaine under a blanket when it rained was even better.

Blaine emerged from the bathroom, flicking off the light and padding over to the bed. He was humming a tune Kurt vaguely recognized but couldn't quite place as he joined Kurt under the covers. "What's that song?" he asked.

"Oh, it's 'Just the Two of Us'- you know, that old Grover Washington/Bill Withers song. The movers had it playing in their van as we were loading things, and I must have gotten it stuck in my head."

Kurt nodded, recalling the song. "I thought it sounded familiar. My dad used to have a soft rock channel playing at his shop, and they would play it on there."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they slid into each other's arms for the night. The tapping of the rain against the windowpanes reminded Kurt of the lyrics to the song. He began to sing softly into the darkness.

_I hear the crystal raindrops fall_  
_ On the window down the hall_  
_ And it becomes the morning dew_

Blaine chimed in, taking the next lines and pulling Kurt a little closer.

_Darling, when the morning comes  
__And I see the morning sun_  
_ I want to be the one with you_

Years of singing duets made it second nature to harmonize on the chorus without missing a beat.

_Just the two of us_  
_ We can make it if we try_  
_ Just the two of us_

Of course, they both went high for the echoing "_Just the two of us_," giggling at their silliness.

_Just the two of us_  
_ Building castles in the sky_  
_ Just the two of us_  
_ You and I._

They exchanged a single, slow kiss, too exhausted from the day for much else, and then drifted off to sleep. It was a new beginning for them both, and there were certain to be challenges ahead, but they knew that together, they could make it – just the two of them.

_A/N: Greetings! Welcome to my offerings for the 2020 Klaine Valentine's Challenge. I looked back and realized that this is the fifth year in a row that I am participating! (To be honest, I didn't even realize I'd been writing fanfiction that long. How the time flies!) This chapter features the song "Just the Two of Us" by Grover Washington, Jr., featuring Bill Withers. Enjoy!_


	2. Cute

**Day Two: Cute**

_Never again_. Kurt had lost count of the number of times he had uttered that phrase after falling for some scheme of Rachel's designed to get them boyfriends. Tonight, he added another one to the list.

They were both single and it was Valentine's Day, so Rachel insisted that they go out and drown their sorrows in wine and song at Callbacks. Kurt had initially planned on spending the night wrapped in a blanket watching "The Notebook" and eating a pint of ice cream by himself. Somehow, in that very insistent Rachel Berry way, she talked him into accompanying her, instead.

Rachel had conveniently failed to mention that Callbacks was having a singles party that night. Once Kurt saw the sign out front, Rachel literally had to drag him in by the arm. Swearing to him that it would be good for both of them to get out and mingle instead of wallowing in self-pity, she managed to get him through the door.

Now here he was, an hour later, sitting alone at the bar watching Rachel flirt and dance with some guy. Apparently, only the most annoying gay men in New York had decided to attend. Kurt had been subjected to a parade of creeps, each with a more ridiculous pick up line than the last. If one more jerk approached him with some lame line…

"Excuse me, is someone sitting here?" a voice asked from his side.

Kurt was already mid-eye roll as he turned to the owner of the voice. "Hey, can you just…" he began, pausing when he caught sight of the extremely handsome man standing beside him, gesturing towards an open stool.

The man instantly raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I was just looking for a place to sit. I didn't mean any offense," he said, taking a half step back as if to walk away.

Kurt realized he'd been harsh – all the guy had done was very politely asked if the seat was available. "Wait," he interrupted, reaching out and touching the stranger's arm to stop him from leaving. "I'm sorry," he sighed, "it's been a rough evening. The seat is free. Of course, you can sit here." The man eyed him warily. "Please, I insist," Kurt added with a hopeful smile.

That seemed to do the trick, as he smiled in return and perched on the stool. "I'm Blaine," he introduced himself, holding out his hand in a gentlemanly manner.

"Kurt," he replied, shaking the offered hand.

Blaine caught the attention of the bartender and ordered himself a drink. The two sat quietly until Blaine's drink came and he decided to break the silence. "So, a rough evening, huh?" he started, swirling the ice in the glass. He hesitantly eyed Kurt, gauging his reaction to the attempt at conversation. Kurt couldn't blame him for being cautious after the way he had initially behaved.

"Yeah, sorry about earlier. I've just had so many guys in here tonight feeding me bad pick up lines that I guess I assumed you were doing the same," he confessed sheepishly.

Blaine chuckled, turning his body on the stool to face Kurt. "Oh my gosh, I know what you mean! When I first got here, some guy came up to me and said, 'Are you running out of breath from running through my head all night?'"

Kurt laughed out loud. "That's nothing. I got, 'Can I have a photograph to show my friends that angels truly exist?'" he countered.

"Oh, wow," Blaine laughed back. "That's almost as bad as the guy who asked, 'Your lips look so lonely, what they like to meet mine?'"

Kurt nearly spit out his drink laughing at that one. "Where did they come up with these things? Do they really expect lines like that to work?" He shook his head, taking a sip as he recalled one more line from earlier in the evening. "Oh! And here's another one. 'Your eyes are blue like the ocean, and baby I'm lost out at sea.'" He batted his eyelashes at Blaine for effect.

Blaine's grin faltered momentarily, and he swallowed hard. "Well, I, uh," he stumbled, glancing away.

"What?" Kurt encouraged, laying a hand on Blaine's where it rested on the bar.

Blaine coughed lightly and shifted in his seat before continuing. "I was just going to say, and don't take this as a cheap come on, please, but I kind of…I kind of can't blame the guy for that one," he admitted.

Kurt could feel himself flushing faintly, and was unable to stop the corners of his mouth from lifting. "Well," he ventured, suddenly feeling both shy and bold at the same time, "maybe a line like that _could_ work, provided it's from the right person."

Blaine brightened, leaning in to speak quietly to Kurt. "Maybe if it's from the right person, then it's not a line at all." He held up his drink in toast. "To the right person," he said softly, holding Kurt's gaze in his own.

"To the right person," Kurt echoed, gently clinking their glasses.

Kurt was right when he told himself he would never again go along with one of Rachel's schemes for finding a date. That Valentine's Day, he found the right person, and never had to go looking again.

_A/N: Based on the song prompt, "Cute" by Stephen Jerzak. All of the pick up lines are lyrics from the song. _


	3. Tell Me What You See

**Day 3: Tell Me What You See**

_A/N: Gather 'round, Spellbound fans. We're heading back to the bookshop. For those of you not familiar, the short version is that Kurt is a witch and he is dating Blaine, a college music professor. Blaine knows Kurt's secret. Santana is Kurt's best friend, and also a witch. For more, check out my Spellbound verse!_

Kurt opened the door to his shop, smiling at the familiar sound of laughter as he entered. Having Santana in human form permanently had been wonderful in a lot of ways, not the least of which was that she could now help out at the store. She'd needed a job, and being a nearly 200-year-old witch who had, up until recently, been a cat, didn't exactly give her much of a resumé. She knew the ins and outs of the shop as well as Kurt did, having been beside him day after day (and also having lived there), and Kurt didn't have to hide his true nature around her. It was a perfect fit.

It also didn't hurt that she and Blaine got along so well. Santana wasn't an easy person to know or like, but Blaine's warm, open manner had managed to melt even her frosty insides.

"So, what are my two favorite people up to?" Kurt called in greeting, slipping a hand around Blaine's waist and accepting the offered kiss. He ignored Santana's gagging sounds.

"Hey, you," Blaine answered. "Santana was telling me about the time the two of you concocted a love potion," he teased.

Kurt flushed, slightly embarrassed by the shenanigans of his youth. "In my defense, what else were two lonely teenaged witches to do on Valentine's night?" he shrugged. "Besides, it wasn't a love potion. It was a spell to let you see the face of your true love," he added shyly.

Blaine tugged him closer. "Did it work?"

Kurt laughed. "Hardly! We nearly blew up the house!"

"True! But then we…" Santana began, stopping abruptly when Kurt interrupted.

"But then we decided to never play with that spell again, right, Santana?" Kurt asked with a pointed glare.

"Right, of course," she agreed quickly, taking Kurt's hint.

"Well, I'm sorry I missed your near explosion," Blaine interjected, unaware of the silent conversation the two witches just had. The large grandfather clock chimed the three-quarter hour. "And that, I'm afraid, means I have to leave if I am going to get back to the university in time for my next class. I'll pick you up tonight at six?"

Kurt nodded, giving Blaine a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Blaine scoffed, leaning in for a kiss on the lips instead, then happily waved goodbye to Santana and dashed out the door.

"So, you want to explain to me why you didn't tell the hobbit about the second time we did that spell?" Santana demanded.

Kurt sighed, remembering their second attempt all too clearly. The spell itself had worked perfectly once they had gotten the incantation correct. They said the appropriate words, twisted the bowl of water a quarter turn, and then Kurt dipped his finger into the vessel. However, instead of the face of his one true love, all he saw was a swirling pit of dark nothingness. At the time, he had taken it as a sign that he would never find true love.

"You know why, San," he snapped back, turning sharply and stalking away into the back room. The clicking of Santana's heels told him that she was close behind.

"Oh, come on, Kurt. You can't still be hung up on that." Kurt remained silent, picking up a box containing a new shipment of books and slamming it hard on the long wooden table. Maybe if he ignored Santana long enough, she would leave him alone.

Suddenly, the box was shoved away and a wooden bowl full of water was set down in its place. Okay, so maybe she wouldn't leave him alone, after all.

"No, Santana," Kurt refused coldly. He stepped to the side to leave again and was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"The last time we did this was over a century ago," Santana argued, pulling Kurt back to stand beside her in front of the bowl.

"So?" Kurt huffed.

"So, at that time, your sweet little Pop-Tart hadn't been born yet. Hell, his _parents_ hadn't been born yet." She paused, waiting for Kurt to catch on, sighing loudly when he didn't. "Let me spell it out for you," she snarked. "Did you ever think that maybe the spell didn't show you Blaine back then because he didn't exist yet?"

Kurt stared at her, blinking owlishly as her words sank in. She may have had a point. But what if she were wrong? What if Kurt tried the spell again and still saw nothing but emptiness? Worse yet, what if he saw the face of someone else?

"You'll never know unless you try," Santana encouraged, sliding the bowl an inch closer.

Kurt bit his lip nervously. Should he dare? Was it worth it? Would seeing Blaine's face in the water make Kurt love him any more? Would _not_ seeing his face make him love him any less?

Kurt closed his eyes to think. Without even trying, the first images that appeared to him were of Blaine – laughing, happy, holding Kurt tightly, making Kurt feel safe and loved. He smiled to himself, opening his eyes and looking down at the bowl. He reached out a hand, tracing the rim with his index finger lightly before pushing it away.

"No thanks, San," he said quietly. "I can see him perfectly fine on my own, without this. I don't need a spell to tell me what I already know." He grinned at his friend, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then picked up the box of books, carrying them to the front of the store to put them on display.

Later that night, long after Spellbound closed and Kurt and Blaine left for their date, a soft glow illuminated the back room of the shop. A raven-haired witch stood at the long table, a wooden bowl before her. She spoke ancient words, waving her hand over the bowl once, then giving it a one-quarter turn. Very carefully, she lifted her hand and lowered it toward the shimmering water. The fabric in her hand breached the surface, causing silvery ripples to form. She lifted the corner of Kurt's scarf back out of the water, setting it aside. "Show me the one true love of Kurt Hummel," she commanded.

The water swirled gently, an array of colors sparkling across its surface until finally settling into a pattern. A slow smile spread across Santana's face as the hazel eyes and dark curly hair of a certain college music professor began to form. "I knew it," she whispered triumphantly.

She thought about taking a picture of the image before it faded and texting it to Kurt. Instead, she walked the bowl to the sink and poured the enchanted liquid down the drain. After all, Kurt didn't need a spell or an oracle to tell him anything about love. He had his own heart - and Blaine's, for that matter – to guide him, and no magic was more powerful than that.

_A/N: Inspired by today's prompt, "Tell Me What You See" by The Beatles._


	4. I Choose You

**Day 4: I Choose You**

_A/N: Set during Ep. 5:20, "The Untitled Rachel Berry Project" as Blaine is performing in June's showcase._

_"Trust is a choice. I choose to trust and to love you through everything."_

Kurt's words rang in Blaine's head throughout the evening. The showcase had been a rousing success, judging by the applause of the audience and their calls for an encore. Taking a quick sip of water, Blaine rushed back to the stage, leaving June and Kurt behind. When he turned to face the room, he saw Kurt standing behind June, his lips bowed into a smile but his determined eyes as hard as stone. The expression on the older woman's face told Blaine that she had probably just dropped some cutting remark and that Kurt was having none of it.

Blaine knew in his heart what to do, and he had no qualms about it. Screw June and her veiled threats.

_"You are more important to me than anything." _Blaine had spoken those words to Kurt on the stairs yesterday. Now it was time to prove that they were true.

"Thank you, thank you all so very much," he announced, settling the crowd. "Before we end tonight, I would like to give a very, very special thank you to my benefactor, June Dolloway, the woman that taught me that talent is worthless unless you can really back it up with passion. And so, I'd like to use that passion to pick my last song, because there is _nothing_ I am more passionate about than my fiancé. So, um, Kurt? Would you like to sing this last duet with me?"

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise, a little "Oh" escaping his lips. He wasn't the only one surprised – June looked completely and utterly stunned. For his part, Blaine's smile was brighter than it had been all evening.

He stepped forward from the stage, crossing the room purposefully as he continued. "If you all came here to get me know me tonight, there's no better way than seeing me with my one true love." As he finished speaking, he stopped in front of June, reached a hand around her, and pulled Kurt up to the stage with him – where he belonged.

Their duet of "American Boy" was incredible, charming the entire crowd. By the end, even June had lost her scowl and was dancing along.

June invited Kurt, Blaine, and their friends to an after-party to celebrate the success of the show. As the group began to leave, Kurt caught Blaine by the arm, holding him back and calling out that they'd be along in a moment.

Kurt stepped toward Blaine, sliding his hands up his fiancé's arms and looping them around his neck. "You were amazing tonight, as always," he said softly.

"Thank you, Kurt. I liked the number I did with you the best, you know," Blaine answered, preening at the compliment with a shy smile on his lips.

Kurt shook his head affectionately. "You know that was a crazy thing to do, right? If June hadn't approved, she could have ruined a lot of future opportunities for you," he chided.

Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt, pulling them flush together. There was a flash of something fierce and true in his eyes. "Kurt, I meant to what I said to you. You are more important to me than anything. No matter what, no matter where, I choose you," he promised, his voice husky with emotion. "I will _always_ choose you."

Kurt had been right that day on the steps of the brownstone. Trust was choice that they would have to make every day. They would slip up, and they would be scared, but so long as they chose to trust and to love each other through everything, there was nothing they couldn't do. Together.

_A/N: Inspired by the prompt, "I Choose You" by Sara Bareilles._


	5. We're In This Love Together

**Day 5: We're In This Love Together**

_It's like a rainy night in candlelight, and ooh, it's so romantic…_

The evening had been perfect. They cooked a simple, but sumptuous meal together, trading kisses as they worked beside one another effortlessly. Soft music and candlelight provided a romantic atmosphere that rivaled the best restaurants in town.

Now, the empty dishes and wine glasses were in the sink, and the candles were dark. A gentle rain pattered against the windowpane, providing a new kind of background music. Kurt and Blaine were tangled in each other, lying diagonally across the bed and making out like a couple of teenagers. They had all night, and knew there was time to do more later, so there was no rush.

Kurt let out a breathy sigh when Blaine began kissing _that_ spot on his neck. Just as Kurt started to lose himself a little more, he suddenly felt something drip on his forehead. Was Blaine crying? Another drop landed as he opened his eyes. "Blaine?" he whispered.

Blaine, completely caught up in what he was doing, mistook the tone of Kurt's utterance, separating his mouth from his husband's neck long enough to moan Kurt's name in reply before returning to his ministrations.

Kurt realized that in Blaine's current position, there was no way his tears would land on Kurt's forehead if he were crying. He shifted slightly, and a third drop plopped on his cheekbone.

"Blaine," he said more insistently, pushing back on Blaine's shoulders to get his attention.

Blaine got the hint, pressing up on his forearms to hover over Kurt. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked, concern painting his features. Before Kurt could answer, Blaine jerked his head back sharply, swiping at the back of his neck with one hand. "What the…?" he exclaimed.

Blaine rolled off to one side and Kurt reached out to flick on the bedside lamp. It took a second for their eyes to adjust from the darkness, but they soon saw the source of their confusion. A small bead of water formed on the ceiling above them, then dropped to the bed, only to be followed by another droplet forming in its wake.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me," Kurt grumbled. "I thought the super said the roof had been fixed!"

"Apparently not," Blaine huffed in frustration. He reached for the phone and pulled the duvet up to keep the offending liquid off of their new mattress. "I'll call him now. Can you go get a…"

"Already on it," Kurt replied, already halfway to the kitchen to retrieve a bucket and some towels while Blaine gave their superintendent a piece of his mind.

With the makeshift water retention system in place, Kurt stood beside Blaine in the doorway of their bedroom and stared at their bed sadly. There was no way they would be able to sleep there – or do anything else there, for that matter – tonight.

"Well, so much for a romantic, rainy evening," Kurt groused. "Nothing says romance like a drippy ceiling."

"Oh, I don't know," Blaine retorted, slipping an arm around Kurt's waist and guiding him down the hall. "We do have this lovely, very comfortable, very _dry_ couch out here in the living room," he suggested, sitting down and pulling Kurt into his lap.

Kurt laughed, wrapping his arms around Blaine. "Why, so we do! You're so clever," he teased, kissing the tip of Blaine's nose. "What would I do without you?"

Blaine smiled, kissing down Kurt's jawline towards his neck to resume where he'd left off before they were interrupted. "You'll never have to find out. We're in this together."

Kurt barely registered the sound of the rain picking up outside, his senses consumed by the touches and sounds coming from the man beneath him. Maybe rainy nights were romantic, after all.

_A/N: Inspired by the song prompt "We're in This Love Together" by Al Jarreau. I have to admit I had trouble with this one. Coincidentally, it was raining as I wrote it._


	6. Sweet Creature

**Sweet Creature**

_A/N: This song gives me a massive case of the feels. Can you tell?_

The morning light slipped through a separation in the curtains, falling across Kurt's face and rousing him from his sleep. For a moment – just a moment – he hovered in that blissful state between dreaming and wakefulness, reaching an arm out to pull Blaine closer to him. When he felt nothing but empty space, his eyes fluttered open. In an instant, the events of the prior evening rushed back to him.

Fighting with Blaine was never fun. Of course, it wasn't. All couples fought, and they accepted that there would a certain amount of discord between them from time to time, as there was with all couples. But last night's argument had been particularly rough.

Kurt was a passionate man. He felt his emotions strongly, which was obviously a perfect trait for an actor. He loved fiercely, and protected those he loved with all his heart. However, his passion meant that he also had a fiery temper. Since his youth, his sharp wit and sharper tongue served as his sword and shield. He'd cut down more than his share of opponents without ever lifting a finger.

He'd never intended to use those skills against his own husband, but that was exactly what he had done last night.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Kurt looked toward the bedroom door. It was closed, as it had been when he slammed it shut behind him the previous evening. He had gone to sleep alone, but assumed that Blaine would join him later after cooling down. Apparently, he was wrong.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Kurt padded silently down the hall into the living room. He tipped his head to the side sadly when he found Blaine asleep on the couch, an afghan draped haphazardly over his body in a way that let Kurt see he was wearing his t-shirt and boxers. Kurt sighed heavily. If Blaine hadn't even bothered to come into their room to get pajamas, he must have been even more upset than Kurt realized.

Careful not to make a sound, Kurt rounded the couch and gently lifted Blaine's legs so he could sit, resting them across his lap. He watched him sleep for a few moments, absentmindedly stroking the side of Blaine's knee with his thumb.

Their fight had been silly at first, growing disproportionately heated as they argued. Blaine was no shrinking violet – he could hold his own against Kurt when necessary. However, Kurt had known the instant he'd pushed too far. The flash of pain in Blaine's eyes was brief, but unmistakable. He should have taken it back right then and there, but his stubbornness got the better of him. After a full minute of icy silence, Blaine had quietly but firmly announced that he was going to take a walk, "before _I_ say something I might _regret_," he'd added pointedly as he walked out the door. Kurt heard him return about an hour later, just in time for Blaine to see him go into the bedroom and slam the door.

The words Kurt had thrown at Blaine echoed in his mind, filling him with remorse. Regardless of who had started it, or who was right or wrong, he'd overstepped. His sweet Blaine deserved to be treated better than that.

Blaine stirred, shifting onto his back and taking in a deep breath. His eyes opened and instantly locked with Kurt's.

"Hey," he murmured, his voice sleep-rough.

"Hey," Kurt returned, squeezing his knee lightly.

A moment passed between them, and then Blaine surprised Kurt by reaching out his hand. Kurt smiled, a tear forming in the corner of his eye, as he took the hand, bending down to kiss it reverently. Blinking back his tears, he tugged on Blaine's hand to pull him upright, shuffling around until Blaine was sitting beside him, his legs over Kurt's lap and Kurt's arm around his back.

"You know," Kurt said softly, brushing a stray curl from Blaine's forehead with his free hand, "I heard a song the other day that reminded me of you."

Blaine arched a brow in a manner that Kurt knew meant, "Go ahead." Kurt started singing quietly:

_Sweet creature  
__Had another talk about where it's going wrong  
__But we're still young  
__We don't know where we're going  
__But we know where we belong_

Kurt thrilled internally when Blaine held him a bit tighter after that line. Yes, they knew where they belonged.

_And, oh, we started  
__Two hearts in one home  
__It's hard when we argue  
__We're both stubborn  
__I know, but oh_

Blaine joined him on the chorus, harmonizing as effortlessly as always.

_Sweet creature, sweet creature  
__Wherever I go, you bring me home  
__Sweet creature, sweet creature  
__When I run out of road, you bring me home_

They held one another close, and Blaine reached up a hand to wipe away Kurt's new tears. "I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine choked out.

"No, Blaine. I am the one who owes _you_ an apology," Kurt countered.

"We both said things we shouldn't have said and didn't mean."

Kurt shook his head. "That may be true, but Blaine," Kurt insisted, "I crossed the line. You know I did, and you didn't deserve that." He ran a hesitant hand through Blaine's hair. "You never deserve that," he whispered contritely.

Blaine regarded him seriously, biting his lower lip in thought. "No, I don't," he agreed solemnly, but without any trace of anger.

Kurt nodded, still upset with himself, but terribly proud of Blaine for that simple, yet powerful acknowledgement.

He was about to say something else, but Blaine pressed a finger to his lips. "What do you say we make some breakfast, huh? We'll eat here on the couch…and we'll talk," he offered.

"That sounds perfect," Kurt sighed in relief.

Blaine stood up first, reaching a hand out to pull Kurt up after him. He kept a hold of Kurt's hand and stood close, a new glint appearing in his eyes. "And then, when we're all done talking" he teased, leaning in close to Kurt's ear, "we're going to have the hottest makeup sex ever." With a brief kiss to Kurt's cheek, he slipped away, sauntering down the hall to the bathroom, leaving a bemused Kurt in his wake.

_Yep, sweetest creature ever, _Kurt affirmed with a grin.

_A/N: The song used in this chapter is "Sweet Creature" by Harry Styles._


	7. All I Want Is You

**All I Want Is You**

_A/N: In my Klaine Advent series (Klaine Advent-ures 2019), I introduced an AU story that I call The Snow King. It's a bit much to recap, but the gist is that Blaine is a prince, banished by his father for being gay. He and his faithful friend, Sebastian, travel to the land of the Snow King, Kurt, seeking refuge. This story takes place in that world._

The palace was abuzz with activity. Everyone was bustling here and there, excited for the upcoming Festival of Hearts. Blaine had heard of the holiday, though it wasn't celebrated much in his native South Kingdom. But here, it seemed to be all anyone could talk about.

When Blaine had asked Kurt about it, the king had replied that he personally believed it was little more than a day designed to distract people from the bleakness of winter's depths. Blaine somewhat shyly admitted that he found it rather romantic. "I think there's something really great about a day where you're encouraged to just lay it all on the line and say to somebody, 'I'm in love with you,'" he confessed. Before Blaine could continue, Kurt suddenly remembered an important obligation, and rushed out of the room. Blaine wasn't sure what he had said to upset him, but he decided not to press the matter further.

That didn't mean he did not spend an inordinate amount of time thinking about what it would be like to ask Kurt to be his at the Festival. Over the course of the past several weeks with Kurt, he had come to realize he was completely and hopelessly enchanted by the Snow King. While he was certain of his own feelings, he was less sure of Kurt's heart, which the man kept carefully guarded. Even if Kurt did return his feelings, however, there was another seemingly insurmountable obstacle in Blaine's path.

Kurt was the king of all of the North. He was powerful, revered, and had an entire kingdom at his command. Blaine was little more than an outcast, with no title, no land, no riches – he had absolutely nothing of value to his name. With a heavy sigh, he vowed to put all thoughts of romance out of his head. He had no business thinking of Kurt that way.

The day before the festival, Blaine was in the music room, playing a romantic ballad on the piano and most definitely not thinking about Kurt.

"There you are." Blaine's hands stilled on the keys as his head snapped up towards the doorway. Kurt smiled and entered the room, closing the door behind him and walking over to the piano. "I thought I might find you here," he teased. The entire household was well aware of Blaine's penchant for passing his morning in the music room.

Kurt seemed nervous and fidgety, a complete contrast to the confident demeanor Blaine usually saw him display. He took a deep breath, and then brought a single, red rose out from behind his back, laying it atop the piano in front of Blaine.

Blaine stared at the rose, his heart beating wildly now. Could it be? No, of course not. It was only a rose, most likely a gesture of friendship. There was no way… With shaking fingers, he reached up for the flower, bringing it to his nose and breathing in its sweet perfume. Only then did he allow himself to look at Kurt questioningly.

Kurt smiled again, biting his lip nervously. "I hope you like it," he said softly.

"It's beautiful," Blaine replied. "But, why?" he added, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kurt came around the piano and settled on the bench next to Blaine, taking his hand. He held it lightly between his own, studying it as he brushed his thumb across the back before threading their fingers together. "Someone I know may have changed my mind about the Festival of Hearts," he murmured, raising his eyes to Blaine's hopefully.

Blaine shook his head in protest. "But, Kurt, I have nothing to offer you. You deserve someone who is your equal, not a cast-off prince with no more to his name than the clothes on his back," he argued, dropping his head in shame.

"Do you think so little of me?" Kurt questioned gently, squeezing Blaine's hand for emphasis. "Blaine, I have met dozens of 'equals,' as you call them – kings, queens, nobility, people with wealth and power beyond compare. None of them, not a single one, has ever moved me or touched my heart the way that you have. It doesn't matter to me whether you have all the riches in the kingdoms or not." Kurt placed a finger beneath Blaine's chin, guiding his head up and locking their gazes once more. "Blaine," he said sincerely, "all I want is you."

That year's Festival of Hearts celebration was long-remembered by the people as one of the best. For many, it was the sight of their king, happily hand-in-hand with his new love, that gave them the most reason to rejoice.

_A/N: Inspired by the song prompt "All I Want Is You" by U2. If you aren't familiar with it, please give it a listen (and if you are familiar, go give it a listen anyway!). It is one of my most favorite U2 songs ever. The orchestration on that song is nothing short of magical. _


	8. Still Falling for You

**Day 8: Still Falling for You**

Kurt tapped out a text message, hitting "send" just as Blaine slipped into the seat across from him and passed him a cup of coffee. Kurt smiled at the familiar Lima Bean logo. It had been a long time since they were last at the Bean, and the memories were plentiful.

"One grande nonfat mocha," Blaine announced, "and one Cupid cookie to share," he added, setting the cookie down between them with a flourish.

"Oh, I can't believe they still sell these!" Kurt exclaimed, snapping off Cupid's head and taking a bite.

"It wouldn't be Valentine's Day at the Lima Bean without them," Blaine agreed, chuckling at his husband's rather vicious treatment of the pastry. "They also had a new version of the kissing puppy dogs over there. If you want, I could go get them for you," he smirked.

Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ugh, no. Those things are still creepy!"

Blaine laughed aloud, taking a sip of his medium drip and looking around the café. His eyes lit up, and he leaned across the table conspiratorially. "Kurt, check it out," he whispered, motioning with his eyes towards two boys sitting at a table a few rows over.

Kurt casually glanced around the café, allowing his eyes to rest for a moment on the objects of Blaine's interest. Two teenaged boys occupied the table, their chairs next to one another. One wore a private school blazer, while the other was very fashionably attired. Most people probably wouldn't notice that they were sitting a little closer than absolutely necessary, or that the prep-school boy kept "accidentally" brushing his tablemate's leg with his foot, causing the other boy to flush warmly.

Not wanting to get caught staring, Kurt turned back to Blaine, kicking him lightly under the table to get him to stop gawking, as well. "Don't stare," he chided quietly. "You'll freak them out."

"Sorry," Blaine muttered sheepishly, breaking off a piece of the cookie for himself. "Do you think they even realize they're falling in love yet?"

"Probably," Kurt mused, sneaking another peek at the young pair. "They think they're pretty sly, though, and hiding it from the world." Kurt's mind was cast back to the early days of his relationship with Blaine – how new and exciting everything was, all the discoveries and experiences still ahead of them. He let out a sigh, focusing his attention on his coffee. "Do you ever miss it? The beginning, I mean. You know, first falling in love and all that?" he asked wistfully.

Blaine tilted his head to one side, pondering the question. "No, actually," he replied after a moment.

"Really? Don't get me wrong, I'm blissfully happy with what we have," he assured, "but isn't there a part of you that misses all the firsts, when everything was new and different and…"

"Uncertain and confusing?" Blaine finished. "The nervousness, the hidden anxiety, the constant fear that you were going to figure out you could do so much better than me? No thanks, I'm good."

Kurt began to apologize, but Blaine stopped him short. "Kurt, it's fine. I didn't mean that falling in love with you wasn't an amazing time for me. I am so, so glad that I got to experience all of those things with you. You _must_ know that," he said emphatically. Kurt nodded in agreement. "But like you, I'm incredibly happy with where we are right now, today. I'd never want to go back there," he jerked his head in the direction of the teenagers, "because it would mean that I would have to give up being _here_," he finished, taking both of Kurt's hands in his own across the table.

Kurt felt his heart flutter, just the way it had the day he and Blaine met. "Maybe here and there aren't so far apart, because all these years later, I'm still falling for you."

Blaine lifted their joined hands to his lips, kissing the back of each of Kurt's reverently. A chime from Kurt's phone reminded them that they had someplace to be, so they gathered their belongings and rose to leave. Kurt took one final look over his shoulder at the two boys and found them watching him and Blaine, seemingly a bit awestruck. Kurt thought about what it would have meant to him to see an openly gay couple when he was their age. He smiled, hoping to convey a message of courage. He felt Blaine's hand slip into his, and he gripped it tightly as they walked out.

He decided that Blaine was right, after all. While he would always cherish his memories of the beginning of their love story, their present was more amazing than he ever could have dreamed then. Perhaps, he thought with a thrill of excitement, the future would be even better yet.

_A/N: Inspired by the prompt "Still Falling for You" by Ellie Goulding. _


	9. Only Us

**Day 9: Only Us**

_A/N: A continuation of Chapter 7, "All I Want Is You," which takes place in The Snow King verse. The lyrics took me directly here. I have included the end of that chapter as a brief reminder of where we last left Kurt and Blaine._

_"Do you think so little of me?" Kurt questioned gently, squeezing Blaine's hand for emphasis. "Blaine, I have met dozens of 'equals,' as you call them – kings, queens, nobility, people with wealth and power beyond compare. None of them, not a single one, has ever moved me or touched my heart the way that you have. It doesn't matter to me whether you have all the riches in the kingdoms or not." Kurt placed a finger beneath Blaine's chin, guiding his head up and locking their gazes once more. "Blaine," he said sincerely, "all I want is you."_

Blaine's mind reeled in his heart raced at Kurt's declaration. It was everything he had been hoping to hear for weeks. All he wanted to do was lean in the few tiny inches it would take to press his lips to Kurt's. He was stopped by a nagging voice in the back of his head.

"Kurt, I…" he faltered, desperately searching for the words to properly express his thoughts. Kurt's countenance fell, interpreting the pause as a sign of rejection. "No! No, no, Kurt," Blaine rushed out, grasping Kurt's hand tightly. "Please don't misunderstand."

"It's okay, Blaine," Kurt said sadly. "I'm sorry if I misinterpreted your feelings."

"It isn't that, not at all. I feel exactly the same way that you do. It's just, well, this isn't only about us, is it?" Blaine asked. "If it were only about you and me, you would be in my arms this second and I'd never let you go. But you are the king, Kurt. What about your people? You have to do what is best for them. Will they really accept a cast-off prince for their king?"

Kurt sighed in relief, feeling the warm blush in his cheeks at the thought of being held in Blaine's arms. But as much as he wanted to gather Blaine to him and kiss him senseless, he apparently needed to clear up one more thing with his dear prince.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Blaine nodded, and Kurt shook his head in fond exasperation. "Blaine, I owe a lot of things to my people. I owe them my strength, my loyalty, my leadership, and my compassion – but my heart is my own to do with as I choose. Yes, there may be some who will express doubt or dissatisfaction with us, but that does not matter to me. I have dealt with people who want me to be something other than myself my whole life," he went on, squeezing Blaine's hand for emphasis as he added, "as have you. Yet here we are, still ourselves. Think how much stronger we will be facing them together."

Blaine held Kurt's gaze for a moment, letting Kurt's words to wash over him. It had been a long time since Blaine had allowed himself to really hope. Even before coming out to his father, their relationship had been strained. During the years that he kept his inclinations a secret, he didn't dare allow himself to dream of ever being able to love someone openly. It was little wonder, then, that he found himself having difficulty letting go of the doubt and giving in to his desire to be with the man beside him.

Kurt could see Blaine struggling. He would never try to push Blaine into doing something he did not want. He could see, though, that Blaine didn't doubt his own feelings. His only hesitation was that being together might not be the best thing for Kurt. How was he supposed to make Blaine understand?

Of course! There was always one way that Kurt could express his feelings perfectly. Releasing Blaine's hand, he turned on the piano bench and began playing the melody of a song he loved but never fully understood until this moment. He sang the lyrics softly, turning to catch Blaine's eye in between glances at the keys.

_I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you  
I don't need you to search for the proof that I should  
You don't have to convince me  
You don't have to be scared you're not enough  
'Cause what we've got going is good_

Both of them had been through their own struggles, but Kurt truly believed there was something special between them and that they could move forward together if they tried.

_I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken  
I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget  
Clear the slate and start over  
Try to quiet the noises in your head  
We can't compete with all that_

He felt Blaine shift beside him on the bench, moving ever so slightly closer as the last boundaries between them dissolved.

_So what if it's us?  
What if it's us and only us  
And what came before won't count anymore or matter?  
Can we try that?_

His voice grew stronger in the refrain, hoping that Blaine would understand the meaning he was trying to convey.

_What if it's you and what if it's me  
and what if that's all we need it to be  
and the rest of the world falls away?  
What do you say?_

Kurt's hands stilled on the keys as he looked into Blaine's eyes. Blaine smiled and began playing himself. If Kurt could believe in them so strongly, if he could see beyond Blaine's circumstances and love him for himself, what more could he ask?

_I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me  
So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go  
But if you really see me  
If you like me for me and nothing else  
Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer than you could possibly know_

Kurt brought up his arm behind Blaine and rested a hand on his back, needing some sort of physical contact. He could feel the happy tears forming as Blaine opened his heart to him.

_So it can be us  
It can be us and only us  
And what came before won't count anymore or matter  
We can try that_

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as they began to sing together, sometimes in harmony, sometimes trading off lines, but always in sync with one another as if they had been singing together forever.

_It's not so impossible  
Nobody else but the two of us here  
Cause you're saying it's possible  
We can just watch the whole world disappear_

_Till you're the only one I still know how to see  
It's just you and me_

_It'll be us  
It'll be us and only us  
And what came before won't count anymore  
We can try that, you and me  
That's all that we need it to be  
And the rest of the world falls away…And it's only us._

As soon as the last note faded, Blaine surged forward and captured Kurt's lips with his own. Just as the song promised, the world fell away.

_A/N: I hope no one was too bored with my use of the full lyrics, but they were just so perfect in the context of this verse that I couldn't resist including them. The song is, of course, Only Us from Dear Evan Hansen, written by the brilliant Pasek and Paul. Give it a listen._


	10. Two Is Better Than One

**Day 10: Two Is Better Than One**

_A/N: I'm going to apologize in advance for getting angsty on you. This chapter takes place during Kurt and Blaine's breakup scene in S6 Ep 1. If it makes you feel any better, I think I give them a better outcome than the writers did._

_"Do you even want this wedding? Do you even want to marry me?"_

_"Maybe I don't!"_

Kurt stared at the empty seat across from him as the rain poured down outside the covered patio of the restaurant. What had he done? Where had those words even come from? Sure, things had been strained between them the past few months. Ever since all of their friends dispersed and left Kurt and Blaine more or less alone in New York, something had shifted. They both felt it.

Neither of them had dealt with it particularly well. Most of their communication consisted of bickering and arguing over petty matters. Eventually, Kurt shut down, and Blaine threw himself into wedding planning as if nothing was changing. With one of them pulling forward and one of them pulling back, the cord between them was bound to snap sooner or later.

A thousand memories flew through Kurt's head, from seeing Blaine in his Warbler blazer the day they met right up until five minutes ago when he had destroyed everything with a single sentence. Now he sat alone, finally having the space he told himself he'd been craving – and he instantly knew he didn't want it.

Throwing a $20 on the table, he grabbed his coat and rushed out of the restaurant. Blaine was probably on his way home, and he had a head start. Kurt needed to get there as quickly as possible before Blaine could do something awful like pack a bag and leave. He tried to hail a taxi, but with the pouring rain, that was an impossibility. So, he started walking briskly toward the nearest subway station. He was so focused on getting there that he almost didn't see the dark figure sitting in a bus stop shelter, but the sound of a sob drew his attention.

"Oh, my god, Blaine," he breathed, rushing across the sidewalk and under the cover of the shelter. "Blaine," he repeated, louder this time, standing in front of his – his ex? – who had his head buried in his hands.

"Go away, Kurt," Blaine cried without looking up.

Kurt gingerly sat beside Blaine, close enough that their thighs were touching. He resisted the impulse to wrap his arms around Blaine and draw him close, fearful that the contact was unwanted.

"Blaine, I'm so, so sorry," he apologized, his voice cracking as his own tears began to fall. "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it, I swear," he pleaded.

"Yes, you did," Blaine argued, lifting his head. If Kurt thought his heart had broken before, he was wrong, because the sight of Blaine in tears shattered it to pieces. "You don't want me anymore. I knew it, I just didn't want to see it."

"No, that's not true. I love you, Blaine. I _love_ you," he insisted. He gave in and grabbed Blaine's hands, cold from the rain. "I was scared. You know me – when I feel cornered, I attack. But I was wrong. I don't want to lose you. What I said back there was stupid, and not true at all. You have to believe me."

Blaine looked at their joined hands, then held Kurt's left up between them. "This," he indicated Kurt's engagement ring, "shouldn't make you feel cornered."

Kurt sighed heavily. He knew that to some extent, Blaine had a point. Things between them weren't the way they were supposed to be. "I know, I know. Look, clearly we have some issues that we've been ignoring." Blaine scoffed derisively, but Kurt was undeterred. "I don't know exactly how to fix things right now, but I know that I want to."

Blaine stared at him hard, his hazel eyes boring into Kurt's blue ones as if he were trying to see into his soul. "Do you mean that, Kurt? Do you really, really mean it? Because if you don't, and you're just saying this out of guilt, you aren't doing either of us any favors. I need you to tell me the truth, right here, right now."

Kurt met Blaine's gaze unwaveringly. His next words might be the most important ones he ever spoke, but they flowed from him without hesitation. "You want to know what's true? It's true that I can't live without you. It's true that I love you more than anything. It's true that I want to figure this out, both of us together. You and me – that's what's true to me."

With one of them pulling forward and the other one pulling back, the cord between them was bound to snap sooner or later. Fortunately, when it broke that night, each of them caught fast to a broken end with one hand. With the other hand, they held tightly to one another. There was one cord to mend, but two strong hearts, and two is better than one.

_A/N: Sorry again! Today's prompt, Two Is Better Than One by Boys like Girls is a beautiful song, but it's kind of sad, and this is what came out. Hopefully, tomorrow's song will inspire a lighter story._


	11. Happy With You

Day 11: Happy With You

_A/N: This doesn't exactly fit in the canon timeline, so let's just say it takes place in a slight AU in which Kurt is still at Dalton, he and Blaine are boyfriends, and it's Valentine's Day. I promised you fluff today, and fluff you shall have._

One of the many perks of being a Warbler was getting to join in the many Warbler bonding activities. The Dalton boys worked hard and played harder – and usually did it in eight-part harmony.

This was how Kurt found himself on a group ski trip on Valentine's Day weekend. Kurt had never been skiing before, and was rather apprehensive at first, but Blaine promised to help him. His boyfriend was apparently an excellent skier, having gone on numerous trips with his parents as a child. Kurt couldn't say "No" once he had visions in his head of shushing down the slopes with Blaine all day and cuddling with him by a cozy fire at night. It was going to be their most romantic weekend ever!

Or not.

Leave it to Kurt to fall and sprain his ankle within ten minutes of being on skis. He hadn't even made it all the way up the bunny slope before some obnoxious kid bumped into him and knocked him down, somehow managing to tangle with Kurt's skis in just the right way to cause the injury. Fortunately, Blaine had been nearby – although he was inexperienced skier, he had promised to stay with Kurt during his lesson in the morning and to go on some of the easier hills with him in the afternoon.

Kurt was quickly hustled off the slope and examined by the house doctor. The doctor assured him that it was a simple sprain, and that all he needed to do was rest it for a couple of days (which just so happened to coincide with the length of their time at the lodge, of course).

Kurt couldn't decide if he wanted to scream or cry. All of his dreams of a romantic weekend were ruined.

Blaine, who hadn't left his side, eased Kurt onto a comfy couch in a cozy sitting room off of the main lobby of the ski lodge. He made sure to elevate Kurt's foot as the doctor had instructed, and fussed about arranging pillows and blankets to ensure that Kurt was perfectly comfortable. Normally, Kurt would have found the overwhelming attention irritating, but after the awful start to the day, allowed himself to enjoy the pampering.

"Are you warm enough?" Blaine asked, tucking a throw around Kurt's leg, careful not to jostle the ice pack resting on his injured ankle.

"I'm fine, I promise," Kurt insisted, chuckling fondly. "I'll be just fine. You go ahead and get back out there. I'm sure the guys are wondering where you are. At least with me being grounded, you can go join them on the bigger hills." Kurt didn't relish the thought of spending the afternoon alone, but what choice did he have?

Blaine looked stricken as he gingerly perched on the edge of the couch next to Kurt. "What? No! Kurt, I'm not going to go skiing and leave you alone! I'm staying here with you."

"But Blaine, we came all the way out here to ski and have fun with the rest of the Warblers. Just because I was clumsy doesn't mean you have to miss out," Kurt argued.

"I won't be missing out on anything. We can have lots of fun right here!" Blaine glanced around the room, his eyes alighting on a large bookshelf across the way. "Look! They have board games, and books, and puzzles – plenty of things for the two of us to do the next couple of days."

Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine wasn't just planning to sit with him for the afternoon – he was going to stay with him all weekend! Kurt's heart was sure to burst with affection. But wait, Blaine was still talking…

"…and one of the other sitting areas even has a piano. I could serenade you," he added excitedly.

"You're too much," Kurt laughed, "but seriously, Blaine, _go_. I don't mind."

Blaine shifted closer, taking Kurt's hand in his own. "Let me put this another way, Kurt. I have two choices: I can be here with you, or I can be out there skiing. Me? I'm happy with _you_," he smiled warmly. "Now, I'm going to go get us some hot chocolate, and then I'm going to kick your ass at Chutes and Ladders, okay?"

Kurt couldn't help the giant smile on his face. "Okay," he nodded, squeaking in surprise and pleasure when Blaine leaned in to kiss him soundly before rushing off to get their cocoa. "I'm happy with you, too," he murmured. Nothing had gone as Kurt planned, but it was still shaping up to be the most romantic weekend he'd ever had.

_A/N: Inspired by the prompt song "Happy with You" by Sir Paul McCartney._


	12. We Belong Together

**Day 12: We Belong Together**

If Kurt wanted to forget that it was Valentine's Day (which he usually did), the universe certainly wasn't helping him. All of the radio stations played sappy love song dedications his whole drive to school. The lockers and bulletin boards in the halls of the school were plastered with paper hearts and cupids. As he walked to his locker, he lost count of the number of squealing girls gushing over gifts of flowers and chocolates. The only positive outcome for Kurt was that all of the jocks were too busy trying to impress their girlfriends to bother shoving him into the lockers this morning.

Having safely navigated the halls, he dialed his locker combination and swung open the metal door. He almost missed it, but sitting right on top of his books was a candy conversation heart. Kurt looked around furtively, expecting some Neanderthal to appear and tell him it was all a joke. However, no one seemed to be paying attention, so he turned back to his locker and carefully picked up the small candy. "You're mine" the little heart read.

Kurt didn't know what to think. Was it some kind of game? Who could have gotten into his locker and left it for him? Could it be…could someone actually have a crush on Kurt Hummel?

A tiny smile crept onto his face as he tucked the candy gingerly into a little pocket on the outside of his messenger bag. He clasped the pocket closed, double checking to make sure it was secure. The ringing of the warning bell snapped him back to reality. He hurriedly grabbed his books and closed his locker, rushing to his first class. He didn't notice the boy at the end of the hall, or the way the boy bounced on his toes when he noticed Kurt's hand resting protectively over the outside pocket of his bag as he ran.

By lunchtime, Kurt had convinced himself that the mystery gift had been a mistake. Nothing else had happened, and no one had approached him. It was probably a case of someone choosing the wrong locker. Of course, he didn't know who the actual recipient was supposed to be, so there was no harm in him keeping the treat safe in his bag. He worked his way through the lunch line, taking the least offensive-looking items he could find. As he moved toward the Glee table to join his friends, he felt someone bump into him from the side. "Sorry!" someone apologized, but by the time Kurt steadied himself and was sure he wasn't going to spill his lunch tray, the well-mannered but klutzy owner of the voice was gone. Kurt shrugged it off and resumed walking, glancing down at his tray. He stopped short again, doing a double-take, for there, perched right atop his salad, was another candy heart. "We belong together," it read.

Kurt scanned the room. The only one who could have put the heart there was the person who had bumped into him. He didn't see anyone paying particular attention to him in the busy cafeteria. Stunned, Kurt realized that the first heart _had_ been meant for him. It would appear that he had a bona fide secret admirer!

For reasons he didn't entirely understand himself, Kurt kept the whole thing a secret. Before he reached the lunch table, he slipped the second heart into his bag next to the first. Kurt had never been the object of anyone's affections before, and he wanted to keep it to himself for now – a special, happy secret just for him.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur, with Kurt only hearing about half of what his teachers had to say. At the end of the day, he went back to his locker one last time. Barely allowing himself to hope, he opened the door and grinned from ear to ear. An entire bag filled with candy conversation hearts sat atop his books, tied closed with a beautiful red bow.

"I never seem to know what to say to you, so I thought I could use a little help."

The words startled Kurt, causing him to bump into the open locker door. "What…" he exclaimed, turning sharply to his left. "Blaine?" Sure enough, before Kurt stood none other than Blaine Anderson – popular, smart, talented, gorgeous Blaine Anderson. Up until this moment, Kurt hadn't thought Blaine even knew his name, let alone liked him.

"Surprise!" Blaine said timidly, a nervous grin on his face.

"It was you? You did this?" Kurt stammered, gesturing towards the gift in his locker and pulling the two hearts from his bag, holding them in his outstretched palm. Blaine nodded, his smile a little bigger. "But," Kurt faltered. "But, why?"

Blaine's smile softened. He took a half step forward, plucking one of the hearts from Kurt's hand. "Because," he began, holding up the "We belong together" heart for Kurt to read.

Kurt was still confused, desperately hoping this was true and desperately fearing that it wasn't. "You've never even noticed me before," he muttered.

"Of course I noticed you, Kurt," Blaine protested gently. "Believe it or not, you aren't the only one who's shy," he added, his cheeks pinking.

"You? Please," Kurt scoffed, laughing a little.

"Don't let my stage persona fool you. I can talk a good game, and act things out in song, but I'm not very good at romance," Blaine explained, shaking his head.

Emboldened by Blaine's sincerity, Kurt held up the other heart between them. "So, I'm yours, huh?" he teased.

Blaine's eyes twinkled. "I admit it may have been a little early for that one, but I'm an optimist," he volleyed back.

"Optimism is good, but maybe we take it one step at a time?" Kurt offered.

"I like that idea, Kurt," Blaine answered. Kurt loved the way Blaine said his name, and Blaine seemed to like saying it. "How about we start by you letting me take you to the Lima Bean for a coffee so we can talk?"

Kurt jumped up and down internally, nodding enthusiastically in agreement.

Blaine laughed, reaching into the locker for the full bag of candy hearts. "I may need a little more help," he said sheepishly.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's, stilling his movements. "I don't know. I think you're doing okay on your own."

A short time later, the two boys sat together at the Lima Bean chatting away. Hearts were definitely involved, but not the candy kind this time.

_A/N: inspired by the song prompt, "We Belong Together" by Ritchie Valens. I had an unusually difficult time with this one. Only two more to go!_


	13. If My Heart Was a House

**Day 13: If My Heart Was a House**

_A/N: Here is another chapter set in the Snow King verse. This is mostly Blaine-centered, but there is a bit of Klaine at the end. _

_If my heart was a compass, you'd be North…_

Growing up as a prince afforded Blaine certain luxuries: a beautiful palace to live in, nice clothes to wear, a pony when he was little and a horse when he grew older – basically, everything he could ever want. With a few short words, he had effectively surrendered all of those things, but he didn't really care. The only luxury he wanted now was the first that had been stripped from him: time.

He slammed the thick, wooden bedroom door behind him, leaning against it and panting heavily. He'd run all the way from his father's study, but it wasn't the exertion that left him breathless. It was the combination of relief and terror. Examining his feelings would have to wait for another day, however. He didn't have the time now.

Swiftly pulling a bag from his wardrobe, he began gathering the clothes and other items he would need. His mind raced, but he had to be smart. It wasn't like he could come back if he forgot something.

A creak from the other side of the room alerted him to Sebastian's entrance. His friend took in the sight of Blaine packing, and frowned. "So, I'm guessing that didn't go well," he observed, plopping down on the foot of the bed.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Seb, don't," he snapped.

"Hey, Blaine, calm down. Tell me what happened," he requested calmly.

"I can't calm down! Don't you see? I have to go." Blaine kept packing throughout the conversation, putting this shirt in and then taking it out, only to replace it with another.

Sebastian caught him by the wrist, demanding his attention. "Come on, it can't be so bad that you want to leave."

Blaine sighed, pausing for a moment to face his best friend. "I didn't say I _want _to go. I said I _have _to go," he clarified.

Understanding began to dawn on Sebastian's face. "You don't mean…Blaine, what happened?"

Blaine sat on the bed beside him, staring down at his fingers as he toyed with them in his lap. "He wants to marry me off. He said there's a Lady Something-or-Other who is coming to visit next week, and he expects a betrothal before her visit ends. We argued, and I told him I had no intention of proposing to her or any other woman, for that matter."

Blaine paused, steeling himself to tell the remainder of the story. "He was angry, I could tell. He asked me why I never wanted to get married, and I told him…"

Blaine faltered, his hands beginning to shake. Sebastian reached out, placing his steady hand atop Blaine's trembling ones. "You told him?" he prompted.

"I told him I'd be happy to marry – once I find the right man," he whispered.

Blaine held his breath, expecting Sebastian to withdraw his hand, to pull away in disgust or rebuke him as his father had. Instead, Sebastian remained steadily at his side. "Then what did he say?"

Blaine's head snapped up in shock. He regarded Sebastian for a moment, but found no traces of ill will in his eyes. "He banished me. I have an hour before he sends the guards to drag me out. He screamed that he wouldn't have someone 'like me' ruling or living in his kingdom. He said…" Blaine stopped short. No, he wouldn't give value to his father's hateful words by repeating them. "I think you can guess the rest, actually."

Sebastian nodded sadly. Giving Blaine's hand a final squeeze, he stood, hauling Blaine up at the same time. "Okay, then. I'll meet you back here in half an hour."

"What? Why?" Blaine questioned.

Sebastian gave Blaine one of his signature smirks. "I'm going with you, stupid," he quipped. Before Blaine could protest further, Sebastian stopped him, his voice suddenly sober. "If he cannot accept the nature of his own son's heart, it's only a matter of time before he comes after the rest of us."

It took a second longer than it should have for Blaine to understand what Sebastian had just admitted. He'd had his suspicions, of course, but neither of them had ever spoken of it. Blaine chalked it up to his own confusion, convincing himself that he was projecting his own feelings on his best friend to make them more understandable.

Without another word, Sebastian slipped out the side door through which he had entered. By the time he returned, Blaine's bag was packed and he was looking at a map spread out across his desk.

"So, Your Highness, where are going?"

While Blaine hadn't planned on coming out to his father today, he knew it was an inevitability. He also realized it was unlikely that his father would react well, and the notion of needing a place to which he could escape was not far-fetched. They may be leaving in a rush, but their destination was one he'd chosen long ago.

Tracing his finger across the map, Blaine pointed to their goal.

"We're trekking all the way up to the North? Why there?" Sebastian asked incredulously.

Why, indeed. It had been easy to eliminate possible locations when he began searching. After all, most of the rulers of the surrounding kingdoms were close allies of his father. Even if their personal opinions differed from his father's, he couldn't imagine any of them going against him to help Blaine. By process of elimination, the North was seemingly the only choice.

At least, that was the explanation he gave to Sebastian. It was all true, but there was another reason that guided his footsteps northward. He called up a collection of memories, years and years held, of a visit from the King of the North and his young son, the Prince, when Blaine was around five or six years old. While the two regents met, Blaine was given the responsibility of entertaining their young guest. He recalled offering a variety of games and activities, but the fair-haired boy had been most excited about having a tea party in the garden. Wanting to be a good host, Blaine agreed to do what the visitor wanted. He had enjoyed it more than he expected he would. He also remembered finding the young boy across the table from him rather pretty, which seemed to young Blaine an odd thing to think about another boy, but the word fit.

He had even complimented the Prince on the clever way he'd tied a swatch of brightly-colored, striped fabric around his collar in a bow. The Prince had been so thrilled by the praise that he immediately untied the fabric and looped it around Blaine's neck, attempting to tie it in the same manner. He hadn't quite succeeded, but he did a fair job and sat back, a satisfied smile on his fair face.

All too soon, the two boys heard yelling coming from inside the palace. The King of the North stormed out into the garden, telling his son they were leaving at once. The small boy protested, but his father insisted. The last memory Blaine had was of the boy waving goodbye to him, tears beginning to cloud his bright blue eyes.

A chime from the mantle clock stirred Blaine from his reverie. He rolled the map up carefully, securing it with a strip of brightly-colored, striped fabric and stowing it safely in his bag. It was time to head North.

_A/N: inspired by the song prompt "If My Heart Was a House" by Owl City. The lyric quoted at the beginning is a line from the song._


	14. A Thousand Years

**Day 14: A Thousand Years**

_A/N: This chapter takes place in my Spellbound verse, and immediately follows the chapter titled "Redefining a Lifetime." This will make the most sense if you've read that first, but if you haven't read anything in the verse, the basics you need to know are that Kurt is a witch, Blaine knows, and they are dating. The evening prior to this chapter, Kurt and Blaine had a serious talk about marriage, as well as an ancient tradition among witches known as spirit binding. _

Blaine stood nervously outside the door to Kurt's apartment. He'd been given strict instructions that he was not to arrive until 7pm. Kurt insisted the door would not be opened to him until then. He took a deep breath, straightened his bowtie for the umpteenth time, and brushed his hands down his jacket to smooth out the non-existent wrinkles. Despite all of this fidgeting, he couldn't stop smiling. After all, he was the good kind of nervous – the kind that comes from knowing you're about to get everything you've ever wanted.

A quick glimpse at his pocket watch showed the second hand sweeping past the 12, marking the arrival of 7pm on the dot. Finally.

He knocked, and the door smoothly and slowly opened. Blaine expected to see Kurt, but no one was there. He crossed the threshold and called out, "Kurt?"

The door slipped closed behind him, leaving Blaine in the quiet, dark entryway. Before he could speak again, he heard a single snap of fingers. Suddenly, the living room was awash in a soft glow from strings of fairy lights laced across the ceiling. They were soon joined by about a dozen tea light candles that flickered to life across the room. It looked, well, _magical._

A figure emerged from the hallway off the living room that led to the bedrooms. "Kurt," Blaine breathed.

Kurt took the few steps necessary to reach the middle of the room. The furniture had been moved to create an open space for Blaine's birthday party that evening. He stood in the center and held out both of his hands, beckoning Blaine forward.

Blaine walked slowly to Kurt, noticing as he did so that Kurt was standing inside of a heart formed on the floor by long-stemmed roses laid end-to-end. Carefully stepping over the blooms, he joined his love, taking his hands and trying desperately to remember how to breathe.

"You told me that I owed you a proper proposal," Kurt said, his playful tone belied by the depth of feeling in his eyes. He freed one of his hands long enough to wave it in the direction of the upright piano in the corner, which began to play a familiar melody. Blaine choked back a soft sob as Kurt began to sing.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_

Kurt thought about all the years he'd spent shunning love, too afraid to get involved because of who and what he was. Blaine had swept away all that fear the first day he walked into Kurt's shop.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this  
One step closer_

Kurt and Blaine instinctively stepped closer together. Blaine couldn't help but harmonize with Kurt on the next chorus.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

They were dancing together now, arms around one another and swaying slowly.

_And all along, I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Blaine was about to kiss Kurt, but Kurt paused, stepping out of their embrace and returning to holding Blaine's hands in his own. He took a breath, looked deeply into Blaine's eyes, and spoke the words that he had been practicing all day.

"Blaine, I know this isn't exactly a surprise, considering the conversation we had last night. But that doesn't make it any less special for me. Don't get me wrong – it takes a little of the pressure off, knowing your answer," he joked, earning a light chuckle from Blaine. "I know you were concerned about the changes that will happen with our spirit binding. I want you to know that I don't consider my life to be shortened because I choose to spend it with you. In many ways, my life didn't _start_ until you came into it. There was a part of me that never lived until I fell in love with you. I have been waiting for you, Blaine, and now that I have you, I cannot wait for our life together to begin. I fear nothing with you by my side. I will love you for a thousand years, and then I'll love you for a thousand more – if you'll have me."

Kurt dropped to one knee, reaching into his jacket pocket and removing the ring box Blaine had seen that very morning. A small bow had been added to the top. "You told me to wrap it," Kurt explained. He held out the box, opening the lid to display the platinum band inside. "Blaine Devon Anderson, love of my life, love of every lifetime I will ever live, will you do me the honor joining your heart and spirit with mine for all eternity?"

Blaine, who was now standing with his hand over his chest as tears of joy streamed down his face, nodded at once. "Yes," he choked out, adding a louder and more excited, "Yes!" after it.

Kurt leapt to his feet, throwing his arms around Blaine and kissing him soundly. They were both teary now, laughing and crying and kissing joyfully. "Here," Kurt muttered, removing the ring from the box and sliding it on to Blaine's trembling hand (or maybe Kurt's hands were the ones trembling; it was hard to tell). Blaine held up his hand to look at the ring, noticing the delicate infinity symbol engraved on it with a small diamond in the center.

"I love it," he whispered, kissing Kurt again.

They fell into each other's arms, holding one another tightly while their tears subsided and their heartbeats slowed back to normal rate. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck briefly. "I thought the party started at seven," he asked suddenly.

Kurt giggled. "I just told you that to get you here. Everyone else is coming at eight," he admitted.

"Sneaky witch," Blaine teased, squeaking when Kurt pinched his side in retaliation. He pulled his head back enough to face Kurt again.

"I didn't want to propose in front of everyone," he began.

"Because you wanted to include the spirit binding," Blaine finished for him. Kurt nodded. "It was perfect, Kurt. I love you so much."

"For a thousand years?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine leaned back in, murmuring against his lips, "And I'll love you for a thousand more."

_A/N: That's it for the 2020 Valentine's Challenge! Sorry to post this chapter a day late, but by the time I got to sit down last night to write, I fell asleep. I'm glad I waited so that I could give this chapter the attention it deserved. I love the Spellbound verse, and these lyrics seemed to be written exactly for this version of Klaine. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all of your wonderful kudos and comments throughout the challenge. Always remember to be kind to yourselves and to one another._


End file.
